What if it was just Eve who sinned?
by rachaelphilip
Summary: What if Eve sinned but Adam didn't? One shot


Adam walked through the garden rather happily until he spotted Eve doing something awful...she was eating the fruit from the tree of knowledge of good and evil!

"Eve what are you doing?" he screamed with horror, running to her.

"It is delicious, you must try some!" she replied, offering him the fruit.

"No!" he shouted, smacking it from her hand.

"Don't you realise what you have done!? You disobeyed God! Oh, you will die now!" Adam shouted, suddenly weeping as he realised he would lose his beloved wife.

Eve frowned.

"But I feel better than ever! I know things...the difference between right and wrong, and...oh! Oh no!"

Adam looked on as Eve suddenly cried and fell to her knees, weeping.

"Adam I have wronged! I disobeyed God! Oh, I am a wretch! Oh Adam, I'm so sorry...in doing this I have also hurt you! Oh no!"

Adam hung his head and wept silent tears, also falling to his knees and embracing his poor, foolish wife.

Suddenly, they felt an immense power in the garden and a voice calling...God was looking for them.

Eve then went into a complete panic and meltdown.

She clung to Adam in terror.

"Help me! Please help me, I don't want to die, I'm sorry!" she pleaded, gripping onto him tightly.

Adam clung back on to her, and shakily whispered,

"We're over here, Lord."

God came to them then and looked upon his children.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

This sent Eve again into a panic and she clung onto Adam even tigher.

Adam felt so bad for his beloved, but knew he had to tell the truth to God.

"Eve did great wrong, Lord. She ate from the tree of knowledge of good and evil."

God sighed and the air around him felt hotter and more intense, making even Adam feel afraid.

"Let her go Adam, so it is only me she is conversing with."

Adam was devastated at this command - he wanted badly to support Eve, but knew he could not disobey. So, he let go and moved away from Eve and God, turning his back and crying into a tree quietly.

Eve stayed kneeling but refused to look at anywhere but the floor, shaking intensly with fear and regret and her terrible decision.

"Eve...what have you done child?" God asked, His voice broken with pain.

"I...I'm sorry! I was tempted...I didn't think, I just did it! Oh I'm sorry! I regret it will all of my heart!"

God sighed again...He knew she was sorry but He had already warned that death would become anyone who ate from the tree.

"Eve, who tempted you to disobey me?" He asked, with growing anger.

"The serpent." she whispered.

"SERPENT! What have you done!?" God shouted, sommoning the wretched snake.

"The snake crawled mennacingly to the creator quietly. He hissed with rebellion and bit Eve for revealing the deception was his. Eve yelped, having never felt pain before, making Adam rush to her again.

"Because you have done this, cursed are you above all livestock and all wild animals! You will crawl on your belly and you will eat dust all the days of your life."

The serpent hissed with rage as his limbs dissapeared and he slithered away to hide under a rock.

God sighed and again turned his attention to Eve.

"Eve, I told you you would be punished with death if you ate from the tree of knowledge of good and evil."

Eve began to panic again.

"Please don't let me die! Please, I'll choose to do good! Please, I'm sorry, please forgive me!" she cried, bowing down even further in great distress.

Adam then begged God also.

"Please, forgive her! She knows she did wrong and she's sorry! Please don't take her away frome me!" he wept, also bowing down further.

God looked down, angered with the decision He now had to make. He loved His children deeply and did not want harm to come to them, but He also had to punish Eve for her disobedience.

"Eve, you will not die straight away. You will live a long, but hard life. You shall be cast out of this garden and will have no access to the tree of life. Do you think this is unfair?"

Eve shook her head, deeply ashamed of her disobedience.

"Adam. You have done no wrong, and will always be welcome in the garden of eden, and to the tree of life, but know that Eve may never come back. You may stay, or may leave with her, but then you may never come back and will also eventually die. What will you do?" God asked.

Adam looked at his wife and knew in a heartbeat what he would do.

"I will go with her Lord, but please say I may still speak with you."

"You may always speak to me Adam. If I am not here as I am now, you can pray. I will always be with you in spirit and will always here you. I know your heart more than you know it yourself."

He then turned to Eve.

"Eve, though your life will be harder than it was here in the garden, the love of your husband has caused him to stay with you. You will bring forth children, but will do so in pain as part of your punishment. Do you understand?"

Again Eve nodded, still looking at the ground.

God sighed once more and knelt infront of her, holding her shoulders.

"Though you must be punished Eve, I forgive you for your disobedience because I can feel your inner pain and know how sorry you are."

Eve cried out again and threw herself into a desperate hug.

And God hugged her back with an even more powerful love. H e comforted His precious child and let her know she was still loved, and certainly forgiven.

After several long minutes, Eve was at last calmed.

"Go now. I will always be with you, and you may also pray when you want to talk to me." God whispered gently.

She nodded and rose to her feet, where Adam held his hand in hers.

God fasioned them clothes from animal skin and then drove them out of the garden. When they were gone, He placed powerful angels to protect the entrance with a powerful, flaming sword.


End file.
